warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Pages that Require Editing/Proofreading
List of pages on this wiki which require editing/proofreading/completion due to major additions of content (since November 2014) that have not been properly reviewed or quality checked. Incomplete Pages *Grenade Launcher *Prefectia Campaign *Plague Wars Others *Ork Boyz (when completed) *Krom Dragongaze (when completed) *Terminator Armour *House Atrax *Legio Gryphonicus *Blood Angels (Notable Blood Angels, Chapter Relics, Chapter Organisation, Chapter Homeworld *Blood Angels 1st Company *Blood Angels 2nd Company *Angels Encarmine *Erasmus Tycho *Gabriel Seth *Legio Gryphonicus *Sanguinius *Firedrakes *Imperial Saints *Ignace Karkasy *Legio Tempestus *Third War for Armageddon (The Dark Truth section) *Zarathusa *Templar Brethren *Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought *Worldbreaker *Cryptos *Harlequin *Prometheus *Missionary *Nocturne *Sslyth *Medusae *Troupe Master *Skyweaver *Webway *Voidweaver *Nassir Amit *Iyanden *Necromunda (Planet) *Titan Weapons *Banelord-class Titan *Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness *Prince Yriel *Biel-Tan *House Orhlacc *House Makabius *Kaelor *Craftworld *Ghost Warrior *Lu'Nasad *Nurglings *Astropath *Il'fannor (Merchant)-class Starship *Lar'shi (Hero)-class Starship *House Ærthegn *Skether'qan (Messenger)-class Starship *Skitarii *Sven Bloodhowl *Egil Iron Wolf *Agathean Domain *Eldar *Imperial Knight *Killian's Bane *Razorwing *Knight Paladin *Imperial Knight Heraldry *House Vulker *House Raven *Freeblade *Ireton MaSade *Cyclothrathe *Yelav Draykavac *Interrogator *Numinal *Liberation of Numinal *Solar Auxilia *Daemonhost *Lethe *Coronid Reach *Leman Russ Incinerator *Dracosan *Atar-Median *Ogryn Charonite *Moab *Vorax-class Battle-Automata *Imperialis Militia *Ultramarines *Landunder *Gethsamaine *Vaults of Moravec *Legio Praesagius *Legio Suturvora *Battle of Calth *Grail Abyss *Pit Thing *House Vornherr *Collegia Titanica (history) *Manachean Commonwealth *Invictarus Suzerain *Fulmentarus Terminator *Locutarus *Damocles Command Rhino (history) *Diabolist *Coronid Deeps *Hol Beloth *Zardu Layak *Marius Gage *Chaos Cults *Or'es El'leath (Custodian)-class Battleship *Inquisitor *Ultramar *Azariah Kyras *Fyodor Karamazov *Oblationist *Ork Domain *Flash Gitz *Phaenonite *Amaranthine Syndicate *Adrastia *Cyclops Cluster *Libricar *Chaos Lord (Notables section) *Ocularian *Anakatis Kul Blade-Slave *Selena Agna *Adepta Sororitas *Vore-Weapon *Sanctioned Psyker *Astropath *Discipline Master *Space Hulk (1993 Video Game) *Space Hulk (2013 Video Game) *Void Kraken *Yu'Vath *Artellus Numeon *Disciples of Thule *Terrorax *Volker Straub *Zachariah Kersh *Ezrachi *Quesiah Ichabod *Lar'shi'vre (Protector)-class Cruiser *Slaanesh *Nomus Rhy'tan *Zahariel *Hive Fleet Dagon *Ateanism *Ur'zan Drakgaard *Daemon Weapon (Italicization, linking fixes and formatting) *Menagerie *Black Crusade (Launching a Black Crusade Section) *Curse of Solomon *Talassar *Taghmata Omnissiah *Abominatus *Flayed Hand *Slaugth *Centurion *Hrax *Principia Belicosa *Juno *Pellenne *Kalto *Sons of Sanguinius *Hive Fleet Dagon *KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour (To be updated soon) *Desoleum *Enkidu *Cerix Magnus *Selvanus Binary *Temperance *Port Aquila *Snope's World *Thornmaw *Sholen Skara *Legio Perennia *Roaring Blades *Kiavahr *Corvin Severax *Emperor's Champion *Kabal of the Lords of the Iron Thorn *Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought *Kabal of the Flayed Skull *Shadowseer *Solitaire *Death Jester *Chainsabre *Conqueror Cannon *Cerastus Knight-Atrapos *Codex Astartes! *Aspect Shrine *Navar Hef *Red Angel *Graven Spectres/Astral Blades/Black Ravens *Possessed *Plaguefleet *Blood Tigers *Velk'Han *Celestian Guard *Sons of the Raven *Nimbosa *Juggernaut *Sons of Sek *Forraliss *Thramas Crusade *Therion Cohort *Cyrene Valantion *Kayvaan Shrike *Legio Vindictus *Aun'Va (Rewrite Pending) *Kroot (Rewrite Pending) *Bloodgorged, The *Khorne Daemonkin (when completed) *Vicente Sixx *Castor *Dark Sons/Dark Hunters/Savage Swords (Basic proofread) *The Warriors of the Reborn *Oan Mkoll *Autek Mor *Nykona Sharrowkyn *Autilon Skorr *Armillus Dynat *Exodus *Shadow Killer *Dark Fury Assault Squad *Nârik Dreygur *Deliverer *Shadow Wardens *Endryd Haar *Shuriken Catapult/Vortex Warhead (Reconcile new info with previous edits) *Shattered Legions *Digital Weapon *Fists Exemplar *Tuchulcha *Bodt *Xana Incursion *House Malinax *Gloriana-class Battleship *Ordo Tempestus (MAJOR PAGE) *Brotherhood of Dust *Brazen Beasts *Ordo Hereticus - Hereticus Investigations section *Xiaphas Jurr *Killa Kan *Tahril *Darnath Lysander (Major Revision) *Mastodon *Remove Badab War Category/Remove from associated pages *Talisman: The Horus Heresy *Clawed Fiend *Betalis III Campaign (When finished) (big page) *Constantinus Iconoclasm *Maleceptor *Taros Campaign (basic proofread) *Alaric Prime (When finished) *Bork'an (rewrite pending) *Revuel Arvida (When finished) *Chronicles of Ursh *Vardus Praal *Death Korps Quartermaster *Corvus Blackstar *Gerasene Host *Salem Whitlock *Battle of the Alaxxes Nebula *Alaxxes Nebula *Chondax Campaign *The Eightscarred//The Wrath//The Skullsworn//The Harvest *Aghoru Campaign *Kayvas Persecution *Compliance of Caldera *Compliance of Melchior *Xarl//Variel the Flayer//Ruven//Uzas *Mezoa#Siege of Mezoa *Adeptus Custodes *Sisters of Silence *Electro-priest (TBA) *Lance (TBA) *Xorphas (TBA) *Pulsar-Fusil (TBA) *Warphunter (TBA) *Fortress World (Segmentum Pacificus) (TBA) *''Librarius Omnis'' (TBA) *Battle of the Whisperhead Mountains (TBA) *Xavyer Jubal (TBA) *Samus (TBA) *Sixty-Three-Nineteen (TBA) *Mersadie Oliton (TBA) *Sol System (and planets) (TBA) *Hand of Darkness (TBA) *Moriana (TBA) *Shark Assault Boat *Timeline Updates *Cult Mechanicus Battle Congregation (TBA) *Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet (TBA) *Imperial Fleet (TBA) *Imperial Crusade (TBA) *War of Faith (TBA) *Cadia System (TBA) *Cadian Sector (add Gathering Storm material) *Armageddon System (TBA) *Magos Dominus, Prime and Reductor (TBA) *Legion of the Damned (add Gathering Storm material) *Celestinian Crusade (TBA) *Synapse Creature (TBA) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBA) *Ultramar Defence Fleet (TBA) *Midgardia (TBA) *Siege of the Fenris System (TBA) *Obscurus (World) (TBA) *Anupharis the Cruel (TBA) *Manstompa Megakilla (TBA) *Primarch Project (TBA) *Webway Project (TBA) *Ra Endymion (TBA) *Diocletian Coros (TBA) *Teleporter / Teleportation (TBA) *Ollanius Pius (TBA) *Damon Prytanis (TBA) *Alivia Sureka (TBA) *Mordrach (TBA) *Fulgurite (TBA) *Traoris (Planet) (TBA) *Molech (TBA) *Egarian (Species) (TBA) *Cyclops (Squat) (TBA) *Check Adeptus Mechanicus Chronology *Tizca's Revenge (TBA) (new Thousand Sons flagship) *Osiris Rebellion *Battle of Thoas *Artefacts of Vulkan (TBA) *Hektor Revvokan (Night Hag Rogue Trader) *Lord Castellan *Enforcer *Dracon *Sybarite *Hierarch *Inertialess Drive *Warp Engine *Rapid Strike Vessel *Void Whale *Assault Grenade Launcher *Indomitus Crusade *Unnumbered Sons *Plague Wars *Haemovore *Plague of Madness *Dysjunction *Battle of the Burning Moon (Iyanden) *Wyrdvane Psyker (Imperial Guard) *Typhus (Recent History} *Isarion Stormsmourn *Torund *Stygian War *Eydolim Campaign *Pit of Raukos *Battle of Raukos *Medusa V and Fall of Medusa V infobox upgrades *Van Grothe's Rapidity *Questor Traitoris (red links) *Kaligius *Nachmund System *''Kingsblade'' (Novel) Knight Houses, Knight Worlds of Adrastopol, and all Knight Houses *Bellrath Crusade *Hellgrammite (xenos) *Tormageddon *List of Sectors on Sector page *Sub-sector Solar *Sector Solar *Stompa (Flesh-out) *Dark Angels Pre-Heresy Hexagrammaton "Wings", Dreadwing, etc. *Praecental Guard *Vigil Opertii *Kar Duniash *Vortex Weapons *Story of Aranaeus Prime becoming Necromunda (see Great Crusade) "The Two Wars of Araneus" Imperial Fists *Lithesh Sector *Nexus Arrangement (Necron artefact) *Boros Prime *Boros System *Boros Gate (sub-sector) *Shattering, The *Redemptor Gatling Cannon *Grenade Launcher separate page *Archimandrite *Domitar-class Robot *Iron Circle *Vengeance Weapons Battery *Malcador's Chosen *Khalid Hassan *Yasu Nagasena *Donorian Fiend *Mandeville Point *Eradicator Nova Cannon *Scrapcode *Destroyer Blades *Fortress of Redemption *Warpflame Gargoyle *'Phaenonite' *Magmatic Torpedoes and Bombs *Vortex Weapons *Hrud - redo page *Legion Wars *1st Black Crusade expansion *Xenerites *House Black (Traitor Knights) *House Draconis (Knight House) *Legio Lysanda *Wild Riders (Craftworld Saim-Hann) *Toxicrene (Tyranid) *Sabbat Worlds Campaign Infobox Revision *Nostramo Sector *Knight House Moritain (The Horus Heresy 6 Retribution Ashen Claws) *Battle of Gate Forty-Two *Hellfury Missile *Multiple Rocket Pod *Punisher Gatling Cannon *Nuncio Vox *Rad Grenade *Bringers of Despair (Black Legion bodyguard) *Uriel Ventris 8th Edition update *Kardan Stronos of the Iron Hands *Grey Knights Mindstrike Missiles *''Telion's Chosen'' Blood Ravens Sniper Bolter *Aeonid Thiel *Crusade of Thunder (Imperial Fists 6th Edition Supplement and Lysander page) *Infestation of Drashin (Imperial Fists Supplement and Lysander page) *Fall of Malodrax (Imperial Fists Supplement and Lysander page) *Battle for the Endeavour of Will (Imperial Fists) *Raptors (Raven Guard) Priority Edits for Shas'o'Kais: *Darkstrider *Cadre (Expand with info from more sources)